


Regarding You

by nobilis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leokasa Week, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobilis/pseuds/nobilis
Summary: “Suo, take off your cuirass and shirt,” Leo instructed.“Your Grace, I assure you, I’m fine. You do not have to trifle with me. Surely you have more pressing matters to attend to rather than checking on a knight’s physical condition?”
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Leokasa Week





	Regarding You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Leokasa Week! 
> 
> The prompt I went with for Day 2 was "Another World" and I decided to go with something in the setting of a fantasy/ medieval au I have in the works. This is completely unrelated to what is the main story and instead is just a one off of an everyday more mundane moment in Leo and Tsukasa's lives so you don't need to know anything about the story line to enjoy this piece. 
> 
> I rushed this together and this is unbeta'd so forgive any mistakes. Also, I never write in Leo's POV. Dunno what I was doing but the story flowed better from his POV rather than Tsukasa's. We out here dying like men today.

“Wahaha, Sena really did a number on you this time,” Leo laughed at what was an incredibly disgruntled Tsukasa Suou. Leo didn’t blame him for being disgruntled. Tsukasa was in the medical wing for the fourth day in a row from Izumi’s brutal training, and right now, Tsukasa was probably thinking somewhere along the lines of: here was his king, who came here just to poke fun of him.

“Your Grace, I would appreciate it, if you didn’t find so much amusement in my predicament,” Tsukasa did his best to hold back his frustration but the annoyance in his tone was unmistakably present.

“Oh c’mon Suo, lighten up a little,” Leo replied as he nudged his knight in his side ever so slightly. At least, Leo thought it was light. Maybe not since the moment his elbow made contact with Tsukasa’s side, he could hear how quickly Tsukasa’s breathing hitched. “Hey, I didn’t nudge you too hard, right?”

“I’m fine,” Tsukasa replied as he gritted his teeth. He sounded anything but fine and Leo was quick to comment on that fact.

“Suo, take off your cuirass and shirt,” Leo instructed.

“Your Grace, I assure you, I’m fine. You do not have to trifle with me. Surely you have more pressing matters to attend to rather than checking on a knight’s physical condition?”

“Suo, you’re not just any knight. You are part of the Royal Guard. The elite among elite in my kingdom, so of course I’m gonna be concerned about your health,” Leo replied.

“That is the role of a doctor, not yours. I’m sure Sir Jin will return here shortly so you needn’t worry about me,” Tsukasa insisted. “Now, please return to your office. I won’t allow you to turn me into the reason you give to Sena-senpai about why you shirked on your duties.”

“Duties, schmuties. If Sena really wants it done, he knows more than enough and can handle it himself if necessary,” Leo replied. “Now, you’re not getting out of this. Tsukasa Suou, I order you as your king, take off your cuirass and let me inspect my knight.”

Leo made sure to lock eye contact with Tsukasa. This was going to become a battle of stubbornness for sure. And after what felt like forever, Tsukasa finally broke their gaze as he let out an exasperated sigh. Knowing he won, Leo couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“You’re absolutely impossible, do you know that?” Tsukasa asked. A rhetorical question but Leo still laughed in response. “It’s not that serious but If My King insists then I will grant him his request.”

Tsukasa sighed as he stood up from his seat on the bed, and began to unbuckle the cuirass and did his best to not show any amount of emotion as he removed the armor off his body.

“I’m fit as can be. Are you satisfied now, My King?” Tsukasa asked.

“Nope, you ain’t foolin’ me, Suo. Take off that chainmail and your shirt and then we’ll talk,” Leo replied. He knew Tsukasa didn’t take him for the brightest bulb in the bunch at times but that was plain insulting if Tsukasa thought he could fool Leo with such a poor performance.

The king was pretty sure he heard a ‘tsk’ under Tsukasa’s breath but he decided to pretend he didn’t hear it for now. He liked teasing Tsukasa quite a lot since he always gave such funny reactions, but Leo also knew when to draw the line in order to get Tsukasa to still willingly follow along with what he had to say without too much defiance.

As Leo watched Tsukasa take off his chainmail, he noted how it was probably one of the most painful things he watched in recent times. Tsukasa was clearly struggling with the layers, and normally it was something people would have helped getting in and out of normally but Tsukasa was too proud to ask for help and clearly had a point he wanted to prove to Leo. So, Leo let him have his way for now and allowed him to take off his armor all by himself.

Surprisingly enough, despite how much pain Tsukasa was clearly in, he was able to get the chainmail and his shirt off all on his own.

Leo was fairly confident in that Tsukasa probably thought if he was able to do all that on his own then Leo would overlook whatever issues Tsukasa had underneath the armor but the other really should know better by now how Leo wasn’t that kind and would take any good chance he could get to poke fun at the younger knight.

“Now, let’s see what secrets Suo was hiding from his king~” Leo teased; however, his expression quickly became rather serious upon closer inspection of Tsukasa’s condition. Adjusting the leather pieces in the way after taking off Tsukasa’s shirt it was pretty evident how badly he was hurt. “Suo, this is bad. Really bad. Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“It’s not that bad,” Tsukasa replied. “It looks worse than what it actually is.”

“You can’t tell me ‘it looks worse’ when you have a black and blue bruise the size of my palm on your side,” Leo said as he went to examine the bruise closer. “Don’t forget before I was king, I was a knight. I know what a bad injury looks like. I had my fair share of them in my time.”

“Your Grace, with all due respect, I am fi-NE” Tsukasa couldn’t stop his tone from going up an octave the moment Leo applied some pressure on his side.

“Yeah, real convincing you were there, Suo,” Leo replied as he gently felt around Tsukasa’s ribcage. Nothing seemed broken which was good, so that just meant his ribs were probably just badly bruised. “Luckily, I don’t think anything is broken.”

“I told you, I am fine,” Tsukasa said once he felt he could steady his voice properly.

“Just because your ribs aren’t broken, that doesn’t mean you’re fine, Suo,” Leo stated. His eyes narrowed when Tsukasa tried to create some distance between the two of them in order to stop Leo from inspecting him any further. “Stay still Suo. I’m not done examining you.”

“And once again, I am reminding you how you’re the king. Not a doctor. Please stop wasting your time on me and focus on your actual job at hand,” Tsukasa huffed. It was obvious how Tsukasa didn’t want Leo to press any further, but Leo couldn’t figure out what exactly his problem was. What was so wrong with him knowing that Tsukasa was hurt? It wasn’t like he was gonna think any less of Tsukasa because he got a bruised rib cage.

“I hope that wasn’t you telling me what to do, Suo,” Leo said with a dangerously low tone. Tsukasa would step out of line at times, but Leo knew Tsukasa did it out of respect and because he cared about Leo’s wellbeing. However, Leo drew the line when crossing the line meant Tsukasa was forgoing his own health and wellbeing.

“I- Of course not, Your Grace. I apologize, I stepped out of line for a moment when I shouldn't have acted so familiar with you,” Tsukasa replied solemnly. He was clearly reflecting upon what he said, but it only made Leo even madder. The issue wasn’t Tsukasa being familiar with him. He  _ liked _ that Tsukasa could be familiar with him. He just hated Tsukasa being devoted to the point that it came at the cost of his own self.

“Suo, that’s not it. Urgh. Nevermind. That’s not what matters,” Leo said as he scratched his head; dealing with Tsukasa could be such a handful at times. Leo patted the spot on the bed as he wordlessly told Tsukasa to sit by him again. It wasn’t an order but a request and he hoped that Tsukasa would listen.

Thankfully the younger knight offered no resistance and sat next to Leo once more. The both of them remained silent for the time being before Leo gathered enough thoughts in order to say his peace.

“Hey Suo,” Leo said in order to get the other’s attention, and Tsukasa looked over at him once more. And once he had it, Leo reached up and gently cupped Tsukasa’s face with the palm of his hands, staring deep into Tsukasa’s purple hues. “Just because you’re my knight and sworn to protect me, that does not mean I want you to throw your life away.

“If you’re hurt, just say you’re hurt. My feelings aside, you’re no good to anyone if you hurt yourself beyond repair. If it came down to that, then I would have no choice but to relieve you of your knightly duties. And I know more than anyone how you would hate that even more.

“As a knight, of course you always try to avoid getting hurt but it’s also a part of the job to get hurt. And when that happens, it’s also your job to take care of yourself in order for you to fight another day. It’s fine to push yourself but you should also know your limits and not exceed them too much at once. You won’t do anyone service if you end up dead. You get that, right Suo?”

Tsukasa remained silent before he finally spoke up once more after what Leo could only assume was Tsukasa taking what he said into serious consideration.

“As much as it pains me to admit, Your Grace, it is as you say,” Tsukasa admitted. “I should not let my pride get the better of me otherwise I truly will lose my place here with you- I mean, with everyone else too of course! Not just you. No doubt, as king you’re most important, but I would miss everyone else’s company as well.”

Leo couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Tsukasa’s reply. Cute naive little Tsukasa Suou. He really was growing to be his favorite knight.

Despite knowing how he really shouldn’t be playing favorites, Leo couldn’t help himself when it came to Tsukasa. Whenever he witnessed Tsukasa trying his hardest, Leo wanted to help him to the best of his ability in return.

Tsukasa probably didn’t realize it, but he really did have his king unknowingly wrapped around his fingers.

“My King, pray tell what it is exactly that I said that you find so funny?” Tsukasa asked and Leo couldn’t help but find the slight irritation in his tone rather cute.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it, Suo,” Leo replied as he stood up from the bed and started making his way out towards the door. He couldn’t tell him the truth. It would only make Tsukasa even more annoyed at him. “I’ll go do those kingly duties you kept telling me to attend to now.

“But in return, Suo I’m ordering you to take the next three days off, so rest up. I want you to stand by my side again once more as quickly as possible after all.”

“Of course, I’ll do as you request, Your Grace,” Tsukasa replied as he offered Leo a bow.

“Then, see you in a couple of days Suo,” Leo waved with a smile on his face as he walked out the door. This was a dangerous game he was playing with Tsukasa Suou. Leo knew that but that didn’t stop him from playing it. He has grown incredibly fond of his newest Royal Guard member after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I have some other works planned for Leokasa Week to be posted so please look forward to them! 
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to chat with me on twitter @KagayakuMyFaith.


End file.
